


Drarry Oneshots

by ollieolliewollie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ollieolliewollie/pseuds/ollieolliewollie
Summary: Many drarry one shots, but in the future I may add a few other ships just to spice it up!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 3





	Drarry Oneshots

How did Harry get into this situation? 

Between saving the world and quidditch, Harry Potter never seemed to find the time for studies. Hermione tried her hardest to help him stay afloat, but there was one class that he kept falling behind in.

Potions. The reason he was sitting across from Draco Malfoy in the back of the library.

It all began two days earlier, Harry had been struggling to do his work the whole lesson and knew he was in trouble when Professor Slughorn asked him and Malfoy to stay after class for a few minutes. It was then announced that Draco Malfoy would be tutoring Harry Potter. 

The two males had agreed that the best place to study was in the back of the library, that way they wouldn’t be seen together and it wouldn’t be too disruptive. The platinum haired boy retrieved a stack of cards from his robes and set them out on the table. They were flashcards, with elegant cursive lettering. 

“You made flashcards?” Harry said, shocked that Draco would put so much effort into tutoring his enemy.

“Yes, I did. Remember that I’m only doing this because Slughorn offered 70 points to Slytherin. Maybe if I do a good job, he will award more.” Draco said, scoffing at Harry’s shock. “Let’s just get this over with, okay?”

“Right… yeah.” 

Draco shuffled the cards around and pulled up the first card. It read, ‘Felix Felicis’

“Felix Felicis is also known as liquid luck, it makes the drinker successful in everything they do.” Harry says easily. He remembered a few months before when he had successfully brewed the potion in class.

“Good. Next,” Draco says, pulling out the next card. 

“The laughing potion makes the drinker laugh uncontrollably, it can also cause extreme melancholy and/or hysterical mania.” 

“I don’t see how you’re failing, Potter,” Draco says, sitting back in his chair. “You seem to know your stuff.”

“Don’t be fooled, Malfoy. We’re only two cards in.” Harry says, chuckling lightly. He somehow always felt like Draco could have been a great person to be around if he wasn’t so stuck up.

The next card was Draught of the Living Death. “I think that’s the one that puts the drinker into a deep sleep.”

“Yes, that’s correct, but not completely. It’s a sleep so deep that it makes the drinker look dead.” Draco sat back up, realizing how relaxed he looked. He never intended to get so comfortable.

“Oh right. Anyway,” Harry says. “Amortentia, huh? That’s the love potion that makes you smell the one you find most attractive, right? It’s the most powerful love potion.”

“Yes,” Draco says quietly. “Say, what did you smell when we studied that potion?” he asked, propping his head up on his elbow. 

“Uhh, it was hair gel, apples, and spearmint. What about you?” Harry replied, confused at the question. 

“Quidditch gear, treacle tart, and pumpkin juice.” Draco replied with a smirk. “You do realize, that it's not just who you find attractive, it’s who you’re in love with.”

“Yeah, everyone knows that.”

“Who do you know uses hair gel?”

Harry thinks for a moment, Ron never did anything with his hair, and neither did Neville. The only other one would be Draco. But that was impossible. His emerald eyes scanned the male in front of him. His hair was shiny with hair gel. 

“What are you implying, Malfoy?!” Harry yells standing up so fast he nearly knocked his seat over. 

“That maybe…” Draco pauses. “You fancy me.” He looks Harry in the eyes, still smiling smugly. Harry pointed a finger into Draco’s face, and was about to make it very clear that he didn’t…

But he couldn’t.

His ice grey eyes were so entrancing… they captured Harry, and wouldn’t release him. His cheekbones and his jawline were sharp, these last six years did many people justice, but did nothing compared to what it did to Draco. His lips were pale, but plump.

Harry huffed and sat back down with his arms crossed, pink tinging his cheeks. “Maybe I do. But this has to mean you do too, Malfoy.”

“I never said I didn’t, Potter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Potions Trouble is inspired by this very amazing fanart by Vikconder on tumblr! Go check them out <3
> 
> https://vikconder.uwu.ai/


End file.
